hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Celebrate! (video)
Let's Celebrate! is the 10th Hi-5 Australia video in 2002, released by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia. And released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in UK. This DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. And this VCD released by Poh Kim Video Pte LTD in Hong Kong. Songs Include Infobox Celebrate.png|Celebrate Infobox Hand In Hand.png|Hand In Hand Infobox Inside My Heart.png|Inside My Heart Cast Hi-5 * Kathleen de Leon * Tim Harding * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Kellie Hoggart Puppeters * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Segments *Celebrate *KELLIE and Chats dance samba and they join the carnival parade. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). *CHARLI and Tim practice the Hi-5 cry (cheer). Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 39 (Jobs). *KATHLEEN practices the juggling. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 11 (Trying something new). *CHARLI pretends to be a wheel. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help). *TIM plays the bongos and the Hi-5 band plays different instruments to the rhythm of the bongos. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 19 (Creativity). *CHARLI starts the conga line and the Hi-5 band follows her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 19 (Creativity). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who celebrates his birthday having a fancy dress party, so his mother (Charli) helps him to dress up like Captain Wonder, but soon they find out that his friends (Nathan and Kathleen) dress up like Captain Wonder too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *Hand In Hand *NATHAN imagines being a superhero of a video game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). *CHARLI flies with a super cape. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 15 (I can fix it). *KATHLEEN gets the decoration and a piñata ready for Chats' party. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations). *NATHAN and Tim dress up like clowns to cheer at a party. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 39 (Jobs). *CHARLI makes a birthday song for Chats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations). *KELLIE and the Hi-5 band celebrate Chats' birthday. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations). *CHARLI feels fizzy after opening a bottle of bubbling water. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural world). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who decorates the Christmas tree by herself, but she can't decide for a place for a drummer boy (Tim), a Santa Claus (Nathan) and an angel (Charli), so they come alive and ask her for a specific special place. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help). *Inside My Heart VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (13).jpg Opening Previews VHS (UK) * UK Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen * Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo * FACT * Video special - Hi-5 Fun Trailer DVD Menu RoadshowEntertainmentWidescreen6.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-20-49-237.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-20-54-317.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-21-10-820.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-21-24-134.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-21-34-375.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-21-43-487.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-22-09-816.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-22-33-090.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-22-46-469.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-23-02-838.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-23-15-841.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-23-41-496.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-23-55-574.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-24-10-752.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-24-27-667.jpg Bandicam 2019-09-29 21-24-32-728.jpg DVD Gallery DVD Let's Celebrate.jpg|Front DVD Cover Video Gallery Opening_Let's_Celebrate.png Hi-5 Celebrate 2.png Kellie S4 E24.png Charli S4 E39 3.png Kathleen S4 E11.png Charli S4 E12 4.png Tim S4 E19.png Charli S4 E19 3.png Sharing Stories S4 E20.png Hi-5 Hand In Hand.png Nathan S4 E4.png Charli S4 E15 1.png Kathleen S4 E23.png Nathan S4 E39.png Charli S4 E23 3.png Kellie S4 E23.png Charli S4 E5 1.png Sharing Stories S4 E12.png Hi-5 Inside My Heart.png Children's_Framework_Let's_Celebrate.png DVD Previews * Playing Cool * Five Alive! * Magical Treasures * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Category:2002 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Poh Kim Video Pte LTD Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Series 4 Category:Hi-5 videos